


Evangelion Queer AU/Magical People of various genders AU (Everyone is queer except maybe Misato but not everyone is magical)

by emqjm84



Series: Everyone is Queer (Except Gendo) Evangelion AU!!! [1]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Car Accidents, Character Death, Coming Out, Death, F/F, Gay, Gen, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Main Character Death, Major character death - Freeform, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transgender, Violence, past bullying mentioned in passing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2113218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emqjm84/pseuds/emqjm84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinji comes out as a trans man and everyone at NERV is incredibly supportive.  I have no idea what I'm doing with this fic anymore. I'm sorry somehow this fic has gotten out of control and is now a magical girl au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. SAFE ZONE LGBT CRASH COURSE@NERV or Shinji comes out!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Written for Lellyphant who without reis encouragement and headcanons and everything I wouldn't be on this site. If you like this fic you should definitely go read reis works. 
> 
> Originally this was going to be simply a queer Evangelion au. Unfortunately I am a terrible writer and this fic is a mess. Please skip to chapter 6. If chapter 6 isn't up yet please just close this window and walk away I'm so sorry.

Shinji wasn't used to opening himself up like this. He hadn't told anyone before and yet he was opening himself up for the first time to a complete stranger. He felt as if he was going to break down crying out at any moment to his infinite shame. His father had abandoned him once so why did he care if his secretary rejected him too? Despite that he sat in front of his laptop, rocking back and forth and mumbling “I musn’t run away” as a creaky fan overhead circulated stagnant air around his small room. He could only hope that the fan would not fall down upon him like a guillotine as he waited for his sentence to be passed... A few minutes later, he finally received a reply from Misato.

 _“Okey”_  
Followed seconds later by:  
 _“*Okay”_  
He breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that he wouldn’t be staring at his gmail all night.

*~*

Misato held her ipad in front of Ritsuko’s face:

_Dear Mrs Katsuragi,_

_I am getting in contact with you to let you know that I identify as a trans man. My name will probably show up on your roster as…but I would prefer to go by Shinji Ikari and use he/him/his pronouns... If you have any questions for me regarding this, please don't hesitate to contact me._

_Thank you very much for your understanding,_

_Shinji Ikari_

This message was followed by her reply:

_okey_

_*okay_

“NERV never trained me for this! What should I do?” she pleaded with her friend. Ritsuko stared at her for a moment as if she were an alien. She hadn’t slept in two days and she desperately wanted a cigarette. Her caffeine and nicotine addled brain skipped a beat as she processed what she was seeing. She reached for her pocket where she kept her cigarettes and took a deep breath.

“If you hadn’t skipped NERV’s diversity training, you would know how to handle this situation. I don’t have time for this. All you have to do is pick him up. This isn’t a big deal,” she said, turning away only to feel something grab her coat. “Please…” Misato begged her, clinging onto her lab coat for dear life. “Oh my god, fine…” Ritsuko said rolling her eyes. “I’ll text you.”

*~*

Misato could hear meowing as she walked down the hall toward where Ritsuko had arranged a impromptu “SAFE ZONE LGBT CRASH COURSE” for her. She had known about this side of Ritsuko but it had never affected their friendship. They just…never really talked about it, save for that one time shortly after Ritsuko had come out where Ritsuko had come to her and told her firmly she wasn’t attracted to her so she could she please stop acting weird.

She stepped in to find Maya leaning dangerously over an office chair and meowing empathetically at Ritsuko while Fuyutsuki sipped green tea. A smell of tea and cigarettes filled what was otherwise a rather sterile conference room that seemed full, despite there only being three of them. “Why are they here?” Misato asked Ritsuko, leaving out any mention of Maya. She had always thought Maya just really admired Ritsuko…

“This is supposed to be NERV’s Diversity Committee on Queer Issues, but we decided to devote the meeting to simply teaching you. Maya is our secretary, Fuyutsuki is committee head, and they are both required to be here.”

Fuyutsuki set down his cup of tea in a dignified manner befitting of a Vice Commander. “Before we begin I would like to pass along a message from Commander Ikari. As he has already received appropriate diversity training he did not feel his presence was needed here today. “

Misato didn’t understand how someone could not care about their child coming out.  
  
“Additionally, Misato, I was not aware you had been skipping our mandatory diversity trainings.” Fuyutsuki said giving her his best I am watching you look. “Now then shall we begin? Perhaps you should introduce yourself.” When standing next to Gendo Ikari, he had always seemed unintimidating, but alone he was kind of scary himself.

“My name is Misato Katsuragi and I AM STRAIGHT!” Fuyutsuki gave her a well-practiced I am judging the fuck out of you look as Ritsuko lit a cigarette. Ritsuko was doing her best to hide her secondhand embarrassment as she silently prayed that Misato wouldn’t dig herself any deeper than she already had. 

“So why does NERV need to have meetings on Gay issues?” 

This meeting couldn’t end soon enough.

Maya practically stood up looking as if she were going to pounce on Misato.  
“NERV is an organization where science and rationality reigns supreme so of course we would be devoted to advancing our social progress as well toward greater equality and understanding and compassion for all of humanity’s sake!”

“Okay but if you really care about greater equality, why isn’t there a committee on straight issues?”

Ritsuko sighed. This was going to be a long meeting. Fuyutsuki took a long sip of tea giving Misato another one of what would be many silent judgmental stares to come.


	2. Pronoun Bracelets@NERV or Rei comes out!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misato has a new plan to make sure NERV is more trans inclusive but Commander Ikari isn't interested in hearing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I want to thank Lellyphant for editing my fic to make sure that everything was in order. Without reis help my fics would be a total mess. If you haven't you should really really read reis fics. Just read all of them, really they're all perfect!

 

“I’m not letting you include a selfie. This is Shinji’s official welcome kit,” Ritsuko said, wondering what she had done wrong in a past life to cause her to be Misato’s babysitter.

“But look at how good my boobs look in this selfie,” Misato said, drawing an arrow to her breasts and writing ‘look here!’ next to them.

  
“Oh my god, that’s sexual harassment. Why don’t you just stick to Twitter. Please, I don’t have time for this. You’re going to get us both fired.”

  
“But Commander Ikari got to include a letter. Plus, how will he know who’s picking him up?”

  
Ritsuko had things to say about Commander Ikari’s letter. He had written several handwritten notes and then scribbled over them writing “COME HERE” in bright red huge letters over them and then tossing it into the welcome kit.

  
“Besides, I want to show Shinji that NERV is a COOL and HIP place to work!” Misato added.

  
Ritsuko was so done; everyone here was so incredibly unprofessional. “No, and that’s final. I’m taking a smoke break.” Ritsuko said, storming out of the room. She was going to need to watch like 6 cat videos before she would have the energy to deal with this bullshit.

  
She reached into her pocket, pulling out her cigarettes and grabbing her cellphone to take an angry selfie. “You will not believe what Misato just did.” She swiped sending a snapchat to Maya before pulling up Youtube. Cat videos were a necessity by this point.

  
Meanwhile, Misato had not only added her selfie but dumped an entire craft project’s worth of glitter into the welcome kit too. Ritsuko wouldn’t find out until it was too late. Misato’s phone vibrated. “Don’t you DARE put that selfie in!” Ritsuko texted. But it was too late.

  
*~*

  
“I have an announcement to make. My child came out recently as transgender. As a result from now on please refer to my son using he/him pronouns and by his preferred name, Shinji Ikari. Dr. Akagi will answer any questions you might have after the meeting.”

  
Commander Ikari sat down as Fuyutsuki picked up their agenda. “Our next item on the agenda is…”

  
*~*

  
Misato pulled at her bracelet, rotating it. “My Pronouns are: She/Her,” her bracelet read proudly in large letters.

  
“Misato has a rather unconventional proposal that NERV’s Diversity Committee on Queer Issues has decided to bring to our general budgetary meeting,” Dr. Fuyutsuki said. He was also wearing a bracelet which read “My Pronouns are: He/His.” “Misato, please tell the committee your proposal.”

  
She stood up. “In order to create a safer environment for gender-nonconforming employees at NERV, I would like to request creating pronoun bracelets for use at NERV. These bracelets will help identify everyone correct gender regardless of how visually conforming they are to gender based expectations of appearance. In addition, it would enable nonbinary people to more easily disclose their pronouns without having to come out to everyone they meet. I believe this would help create a more efficient… ”

  
“Thank you Captain Katsuragi. We will consider your proposal,” Commander Ikari said, cutting her off. Fuyutsuki set down his tumbler grimly and was about to continue on when Ritsuko stood up; she was wearing a bracelet, too. “Commander Ikari, I know we are short on time but we arranged for a guest to speak during in favor of Misato’s proposal. They have waited two hours for a chance to speak. I know we are short on time but may we bring them in.”

  
“I’ll give them one minute.” Gendo Ikari said disdainfully.

Ritsuko went to the door and let Rei in.

  
“Rei!?!” Commander Ikari said, his jaw dropping.

  
“You have one minute,” Ritsuko whispered into their ear.

“My name is Rei Ayanami. I identify as agender.”

  
They held up their bracelet emphasizing it.

  
“My pronouns are They/Them/Theirs,” they said, reading their bracelet.

  
“This might seem like something frivolous to most of you, but for those of us who identify this way, things like this mean everything to us. Please don’t erase my identity.”

  
Gendo raised his hands up to his face as if he were shielding himself from her glare.

  
“We have a discretionary budget for things like this,” Gendo said, suddenly realizing how many people in this meeting were wearing pronoun bracelets.

  
That night Misato sent out a survey requesting everyone’s pronouns so that they would know how many bracelets to order.


	3. Shinji meets Misato!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinji almost gets run over by a Pride float.

Shinji had always wondered why there always seemed to be new shelters being built every day. He regarded always them suspiciously as paranoia left over from a generation of adults. He had been too young to remember the second impact clearly but as he listened to rumblings far away he started to understand their fear. He had been waiting for Misato for hours after his train had been canceled and started to wonder if maybe he should start heading for a shelter.

He looked down at his back his eyes staring into flecks of glitter that he always seemed call out to his eyes. He opened his bag and pulled out a crumpled envelope. NERV: Mattachine Society Special Committee on Queer Issues below an embossed rainbow maple leaf. He opened it’s contents inside was a photo of his father’s secretary…girlfriend… he wasn’t sure but if she worked for his dad he doubted he could trust her. She had put so enough glitter inside the envelope that he was still finding glitter on his things. He had read and reread her letter to him more than he cared to admit.

_“Dear Shinji,”_

She had written on her photo.

_“I will be coming to pick you up. Don’t worry about anything I have already worked out everything for you.”_

She had drawn an arrow to her breasts.

_“P.S. Note the cleavage!”_

What the heck? He thought when he heard another boom this time closer. He was just about to head to a shelter when he realized he could hear something else. He strained his ears and realized he could hear an engine straining from far away. He turned and saw a car heading from where he had heard those booms earlier. His mind stumbled as he tried to process what looked like a Pride float going at what had to be at least two hundred miles an hour. As his mind processed this he became away that it was also blasting Lady Gaga music. His jaw dropped and then he realized it was coming right at him driving on top of the train tracks as if it were a train.

He flinched as it screeched to a halt in front of his platform.

“Shinji?”

His mind was still processing why he wasn’t dead as a she stepped out of her… whatever she was driving… He recognized her instantly.

“Misato?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I am so sorry for taking a million years to update this fic. I will try to create more regularly from now on!


	4. “You don’t have to be afraid of me.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misato tries to make friends with Shinji but things don't go quite as planned.

They raced through empty streets at speeds that were definitely would get Misato’s license taken away if there had been anyone to care. Misato glanced at Shinji he didn’t seem as if he were scared merely complaint. He hadn’t said anything since they had met except yes and no.

  
“You don’t have to be afraid of me.” She said trying to seem as friendly as possible.

  
“I’m not scared of you.” Shinji said defensively.

  
“Don’t worry about your father either, according to Fuyutsuki your dad is 100% cool with you being a boy. It doesn’t change how he feels about you at all.”

  
“My father abandoned me.”

“Oh…”  
Ritsuko hadn’t prepared her for this. A few planes flew overhead going in the opposite direction which meant it was now Rei’s turn to fight. She hoped she was doing better than she was with Shinji. She reached over to her radio to admit defeat and turn up Macklemore. They drove for a few minutes when suddenly she remembered she still had a secret weapon.

  
“Hey Shinji can you get something out of the glovebox for me?” She said trying not to sound totally suspicious.

  
Shinji complied robotically inside was a brightly wrapped package in a rainbow pattern. Shinji looked at her confused as if he weren't used to getting presents.

"Go ahead and open it. It's a surprise from everyone at NERV."

She tried to keep her eyes on the road as she listened to him unwrap it. She wanted to see his face light up but when you're driving at over a hundred miles an hour you kind of have to pay attention. Inside were two bracelets one was a rainbow colored band of elastic but the other was something special. It was a baby blue colored bracelet reading:

“My pronouns are he/him/his”

  
Shinji sighed loudly.

  
“Look, I know you’re my dad’s girlfriend or whatever but you don’t have to try so hard. I don’t need a new mom. It doesn’t really matter if I like you or not I promise I won’t get in your way. I’m only here because my dad told me to come. I didn’t want to come out. I just want to be left alone.”

Misato did her best to not show her disappointment. She had been planning this meeting for days. They had a party planned for once Shinji got to NERV and everything. The angels were coming and he wouldn't be a able to be a child much longer. She'd wanted to give him something to hang onto before then. Things were going to change soon but she wanted him to be as happy as possible before then. Rei could take care of this one but after that she knew he would have to fight.

“You’re too young to be talking like that.”

“I’m fourteen.””

Shinji felt himself flush with anger. He was so done with her. He didn't ask for her pity and he definitely didn't need to be treated like a child. He didn't need her pity or for her to make such a big deal over him coming out. All he wanted was to be left alone.

“and I'm-“

  
But he didn’t get to finish that sentence because at that moment Misato slammed the breaks as they crashed into something. He watched whatever it was fly as his mind struggled to process what had happened. Then he understood they hadn’t hit something but someone. Misato screamed a dozen expletives as she raced out of the car only to freeze when she saw what they had hit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to shift gears a little bit next chapter. I have no idea how to write giant robot battles so I've decided the best thing I can do is not even try. Instead next chapter will be something completely different.


	5. I'm so sorry. I'm a terrible writer. I don't even know how this fic ended up being messed up so badly. Please don't hate me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know anymore. Somehow this is a magical girl AU now but like there aren't any magical girls yet but a magical nonbinary character and a magical boy. I'm really really sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I’ve decided this fic is a hot mess and I deleted chaper 5 entirely. Here is a new chapter 5. I have no idea what I’m doing anymore. This fic is spiraling out of control. I promise that I will finish this fic. I’m so sorry I’m a trash writer. Anyways here is a new chapter. I’m so sorry.

“What did we just hit???” Shinji practically screamed.

  
“Don’t worry I’m pretty sure we just hit an angel.” Misato said as casually as she could fear creeping into her voice.

  
“Rei should be somewhere around here but right now only you can defeat it.”

  
“Shouldn’t we call an ambulance.”

  
“Oh don’t worry it’s fine.”

  
She was right of course as it staggered up seemingly no worse for wear.

  
“That’s why you need to kill it, Shinji.” She said opening up her trunk.

  
(I am so sorry. I’m a terrible writer. Please forgive me I just want to finish this fic and get past the 1st angel. I’m sorry. )

  
“Why do I need to fight angels?”

  
“Because if you don’t ~~this fanfic will never get anywhere~~ all of humanity will be exterminated. Your fathers organization is devoted to protecting Earth.”

She opened up a freezer in her trunk and penpen jumped out.

  
Then Rei walked over wearing magical genderqueer garb like idk imagine Rei in sweet prince Lolita clothing with starbucks.

“Rei did you skip battling an angel to get starbucks?”

Rei simply shrugged.

  
“Whatever… Anyways Shinji here is your wand.” She said passing him a wand. “This is now a magical girl au fic.”

“What?” Shinji asked looking incredibly confused.

  
“Just say Eva Unit One Transform!” (We have like 15 angels left to kill and this has already taken like 4 chapters. I’m sorry!)

  
Then Shinji transformed into a magical boy. Idk imagine like pastel purple dark prince loli clothes.

  
“Now say Evangelion Unit One Blast!”

  
And then after that brief tutorial Shinji and Rei defeated the angel and next chapter will be better I promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really can't express how sorry I am. If you have made it this far I want you to know I really really appreciate you for tolerating my terrible writing.


	6. Shinji's 1st day! A conspiracy begins!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinji's first day at school and already mysterious things are happening. There's something strange about Shinji's teacher.

“Sachiel is no more.” Said a mysterious black monolith. “Shamshel!”

  
A weird shrimplike monster appeared.

  
“I want you to infiltrate the lilin’s school and investigate the Lilin.”

  
Shamshel’s body wavered for a moment their core glowed for a moment before they disappeared. That night Nebukawa no Sensei (Shinji’s teacher’s name according to the wiki) was sitting in his room engaging in his favorite pastime of reading conspiracy theories on the third impact.

  
“There are a group of aliens who caused the third impact and live in a secret base in Antarctica? Outrageous!” He said slamming his first on his desk as an angel appeared behind him soundlessly. “Everyone knows that angels are-“ He didn’t get to finish what he was saying.

  
 ***~Later that week~***

  
Nebukawa no Sensei sat at his desk stiffly a blank expression on his face as he introduced Shinji his mouth barely moving.

  
“Class, please welcome our newest student Shinji Ikari.”

  
The entire class was staring at him.

  
“Hello, my name is Shinji Ikari. I look forward to working with all of you.” He said stiffly trying his best not to panic.

“Shinji you can go ahead and sit down now. Kensuke raise your hand.”

A nerdy looking boy sitting next to an empty desk raised his hand. Shinji sat down as their instructor droned on about something in a disturbingly monotone voice. Shinji noticed he was drooling and cringed when suddenly a wad of paper landed on his desk. He glanced over at Kensuke who was looking the other way before unfolding it.

  
“Hey new kid, are you a boy or a girl?”

  
Shinji cringed and quickly wrote BOY down before tossing it back to him. A moment later he received a reply.

  
“Cool. I think our teacher is a zombie.” Shinji glanced over at their teacher as he droned on breathlessly. “Maybe?” He wrote back. He received another note moments later. “I have proof. Meet me at lunch on the roof.” He wrote giving Shinji a knowing glance as he read the note. “Tell no one.” He whispered to Shinji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry. I know I haven't updated in forever and my writing is terrible. I've been super busy with school but I will finish this eventually!


	7. Shinji and friends look at porn. (Not NSFW I swear!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinji and friends get caught by their possibly definitely a zombie teacher. Excuses ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This really isn't NSFW!

Shinji felt exposed as he waited on the roof. He wondered if they were just pranking him or worse. He was about to leave when he saw a larger boy in a black tracksuit emerge from the only exit. “Hey new kid!” He said and Shinji flinched wondering if this was going to be a setup. “What are you doing up here?” He asked his gaze bore into him and he found himself avoiding his eyes. “I’m waiting for Kensuke…” He said defensively. Toji laughed and Shinji flinched.

  
“Kensuke doesn’t usually take to anyone, he must really like you!” He extended his hand toward Shinji. “Nice to meetcha new kid, I’m Toji. I’m Kensuke’s boyfriend.” He said with a cocky grin. Shinji timidly took his hand. “I’m Shinji…” he said still feeling his heart racing. “Hey you aren’t bullying the new kid are you?” Kensuke said glaring at Toji as he looked at Shinji’s pale face with concern. “He didn’t do anything.” Shinji squeaked cringing at his voice.

  
“Toji is a good guy but he can get kind of intense.” He said giving his boyfriend a look that said be on your best behavior before looking around suspiciously as if someone were listening to them.

  
“Now gentlemen let’s get down to business.” Kensuke said in his most leaderly fashion. “What I’m about to tell you can’t leave this group.” He pulled out his video camera. “I have proof our teacher is a zombie.” Shinji leaned over his shoulder curiously.

  
Grainy footage showed a man stumbling into class. He recognized him as their teacher. He practically fell into his chair breathlessly. Kensuke paused his footage as if this were conclusive. “See he’s a zombie.” Shinji chewed on his lip. “That doesn’t prove anything he’s weird but maybe he’s just old…” “No look closer!” Kensuke said when they all heard the door opening behind them.

  
Their teacher was standing in the doorway his expression blank and gone. “What are you looking at up here boys?” He said without moving his lips or breathing. Shinji shuddered. “We’re just studying!” Kensuke said turning around his lips quivering in a parody of a smile. “Why don’t you show me what you’re studying maybe I can help you.” He droned.

  
Toji was sweating as he suddenly stood bolt upright. “We can’t show you!” Shinji’s every instinct was telling him to run. He noticed their teacher wasn’t leaving the doorway. “Why not?” He asked his voice monotone. “Uhh…” Toji said his mind racing. “BECAUSE WE ARE LOOKING AT PORN!” “Oh my god! Really??” Kensuke whisper-screamed cringing. “What was that?” Kensuke looking as if he couldn’t believe his boyfriend thought that would work.

  
“Oh…well boys will be boys.” Nebukawa sensei said in a monotone voice not having moved since he started talking to them. “I’ll let you get away this time but don’t bring things like that to school anymore. I’ve got my eye on you boys.” He said before stiffly beginning to walk away. They all exhaled in relief as the door closed behind them. “I can’t believe that worked.” Kensuke said shaking his head. They sat in silence for a moment before realizing none of them had eaten.

 

They wolfed down their food. “I don’t want to go back to class with zombie sensei.” Toji complained.

 

“I don’t think he is a zombie.” Shinji said.

  
“What?” They said both staring at him.

  
“Have either of you seen him outside of school?”

  
Toji and Kensuke stared at him as if he were an alien before Kensuke finally spoke up.

  
“I thought I was supposed to be the smart one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I've taken so long to update. I know this story is taking forever to be finished. Next chapter I'm hoping to finish off this angel so we can move on. I am going to finish this fic! I'm sorry for my terrible writing. I thought I would improve but I think I'm getting worse. x_x I apologize in advance to everyone who is reading this expecting quality.
> 
> I promise next chapter there will be magical people of various genders and also Kaworu will finally appear! 
> 
> (I'm so sorry)


	8. Shinji and friends die.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinji dies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I broke my promise to update on time. I’m not going to make any promises again like that. I know that the writing in this is awful and I have no idea what I am doing but I am going to do my best to finish this no matter how off schedule or terrible this fic becomes. 
> 
> This chapter is going to be dark just because I really need to keep things moving. 
> 
> There will be more light happy chapters in the future!

“He isn’t a zombie.” Shinji said pausing. “He is an angel.” Shinji felt his chest (even under his binder) puff out as he revealed to them his secret. He was a magical boy and his job was to hunt angels. He described to them how he had single handedly defeated an angel before in one hit. So they made a plan that after school today they could come with him and he would defeat the angel.

  
Kensuke erased his entire DVCAM™ tape in anticipation just to make sure he would catch everything on film.

  
Shinji beamed as he stared up toward a blood red sky noting how his shadow stretched making him seem taller and more dramatic. He had never felt more manly. Kensuke already had his camera on and was filming his every movement gleefully. He pulled out his wand and in an instant his outfit changed into a suit.

  
Kensuke was almost dancing with glee. He waved his wand with flourish and pointed it toward his school’s entrance.

  
“Angel! I know you’re there! Come out!”

  
Their teacher stepped out a few moments later.

  
“How do you know about us?” His teacher asked.

  
Shinji hadn’t expected it to talk to him. He glanced up and noticed he that he could see the moon even though it was still sunset. He shouldn’t have been surprised considering it had been teaching his classes.

  
“Because I am a magical warrior who is going to kill…” He trailed off. It- His teacher’s eyes seemed to stare right through him.

  
“Sachiel was a lost newborn just trying to get home.” His teacher droned blankly. “I suppose you are going to try to kill me too.”

  
Shinji felt his confidence waning. His wand dipped slightly. He knew all he had to do was shout his attack and everything would be over but somehow this felt wrong.

  
“I don’t have a choice. You’re going to exterminate humanity!”

  
Just like his last battle everything happened in seconds.

  
His teachers body went limp.

  
A black thing emerged on the ceiling materializing instantaneously. His brain paused trying to understand.

  
Tentacles pulsed out but not towards him.

  
He ran between them and his friends protecting them.

  
Tentacles pierced his chest and he died.

  
He stared up at the moon wondering why he didn’t just shout his attack.

**~**

That evening Shinji didn’t come home. Misato called Rei and they went back to school. Rei found Shinji’s wand discarded just outside of their school’s entrance.

Rei flipped open their phone.

  
“I have recovered Evangelion Unit One.”

  
“What about Shinji?” Misato asked.

  
“Missing.”

  
“Proceed with investigation.”

  
Rei walked outside of their school glancing inside each dim window. Finally Rei noticed one room containing four people. None of them were moving; they all stood up stiffly staring blankly ahead. Rei pulled out their wand.

  
“Evangelion Unit Zero Blast!”

**~**

Rei cradled Shinji’s body. There was a single bloodless hole in his chest. Rei flipped open their cellphone.

  
“I have recovered the third child.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Kaworu appears!
> 
> Also yes everything in notes is still going to happen. 
> 
> Shinji is still going to found a paranormal investigation team with his friends.


	9. Kaworu Appears!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaworu appears!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't write. x-x

He glanced up and noticed he that he could see the moon even though it was still sunset. He stared noticing a single black dot rapidly growing to eclipse the moon. There was no noise but suddenly he felt wet. He looked down and noticed he was covered in blood. His school was gone and had been replaced by a black tower. There was a groan and then it faded away revealing a person.

  
They floated suspended over a gigantic bloody splat and what remained of his school and they looked beautiful despite being surrounded by violence. Shinji would not have admitted it to anyone but in that moment of pure horror he fell instantly in love. They smiled at him; their faced covered by a white birdlike mask. They pointed their cane downward.

  
“It is still alive. You should hurry and defeat it before it recovers.”

  
His eyes followed to where a shrimplike creature writhed like a cockroach that had been stepped on. It screamed in a language only angels understood. It kept asking Kaworu why but instead Kaworu merely smiled down on it gently.

  
“Evangelion Unit One Blast!”

  
There was a flash and it was gone.

  
“Who are you?” Shinji asked blushing.

  
Kaworu smiled at him.

  
“I am the one who will always fight alongside you whenever you need me. I am an ally to the Evangelion Scouts. You may call me Tabris and I am the angel of free will.”

  
Shinji felt his heart sink.

  
“But I thought all angels were our enemies.”

  
“That is for you to decide.”

  
“But I don’t understand!”

  
Kaworu pointed their cane toward his friends and they glowed briefly for a moment.

  
“I’ve erased their mind. From now on you should keep your true identity a secret. Other angels will come after you but don’t be afraid I come to your aid whenever you need me.”

  
“Why?”

  
“Because I love you.”

 

**~**

 

Shinji laid in bed last night going over everything that happened in his head when his phone lit up.

  
Touji had sent him a text:

  
 _Yo! You will not believe this but our school blew up and our zombie teacher disappeared. School is canceled for now. Kensuke wants us to meet tomorrow. He thinks he has found out who is behind everything! Meet us tomorrow@starbucks 11 AM AND TELL NO ONE!_

 

Shinji sighed and texted back.

 

_K._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Misato visits a gay bar?!?!

**Author's Note:**

> Please subscribe to future chapters because there will be:
> 
> Magical Girl Asuka!  
> Boat Mystery Adventure!  
> Attack of the modern art sculptures!
> 
> Plus:
> 
> Toji and Kensuke found a paranormal investigation team with Shinji!  
> 


End file.
